


【KOF】【京庵】《草薙的租房经费》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 17年为草薙写的生贺。我怎么都在写草薙的生贺啊？八神的呢？？？





	【KOF】【京庵】《草薙的租房经费》

今天是草薙的生日，八神一觉睡到大中午醒来时，正好草薙刚从外面买了蛋糕回来。一看到那小子喜滋滋的模样，他就莫名来气。

“已经一个月了，你他妈还没交房租。”他气势汹汹地掀开被窝，伸出腿走下床，“有钱买蛋糕没钱交房租。”

“拜托，今天可是我的生日诶！”

寿星草薙·不交房租boy·京，将蛋糕放在餐桌上，理直气壮地以过生日为由再次拖欠租金。解释一下，这两人现在正同居，不过这只是草薙的说法，以八神的观点来看，是草薙不请自来霸占了他租住的公寓，还不肯分摊房租，简而言之就是赖在这里吃白食。

“过生日不是不交房租的借口。”八神套上一件毛衣，拖着厚实的棉鞋走到草薙面前摊开手，直截了当地要求：“交钱。”

“晚上再交可以吗？”草薙用可怜巴巴的目光望着八神，“我请你吃饭。”

“如果你现在就交，我很乐意从中抽取一部分钱给你买生日礼物。”

“谢谢。不过如果可以晚上交，你将省下一笔买礼物的钱。”

“成交。”

经过短暂的交涉，八神还是允许了草薙将拖欠的租金留到晚上结清。关于钱的事告一段落，草薙开始叫外卖。他点了份新出的圣诞披萨家庭套餐，再加上出门买的蛋糕，两人窝在家中享用了一顿丰盛的午餐。虽然出去吃可以顺便在外逛一圈，但冬天街上既无趣又寒冷，躲在商场里也不知该做些什么，还不如做个家里蹲吹空调舒服自在。吃完饭后，草薙碗也不用洗，直接将包装盒往垃圾桶里一塞，然后就美滋滋地和八神一起缩在被炉里看电视。

看电影是最杀时间的娱乐，两人一部接着一部看了一下午，不知不觉中外面的天已经黑透了。他们把吃剩下的蛋糕解决掉之后，八神就起身去洗澡。

原先一个人住的时候，八神进浴室从不锁门，可自打草薙搬进来一起生活，他就不得不处处防范。他确认过浴室的门已经锁好，才敢脱掉衣服。热乎乎的水打在身上，让他不由得惬意地长叹一声。水从头淋到脚，冲刷了身体，也打湿了头发。他关掉水龙头，往掌心挤了点洗发水，朝湿润的发丝上抹去。他对着旁边墙上的镜子，观察着镜中的自己，看到在双手的不断揉搓下，鲜红的发丝逐渐被白色的泡泡淹没。甜而不腻的清新香味充斥着整间浴室，他用指甲抓了抓那些发痒的地方，眼看洗得差不多，便打开龙头过水。

花洒中喷射出来的水柱冲走那些滑腻的泡沫，发丝变得清爽柔顺。八神抬起头，顺势将额前的长发甩至脑后。水滑过眼皮，使他不得不闭上眼。视野里变得一片黑暗的时候，流水的哗啦声显得尤为强烈。而就在这水声中，突然响起不和谐的“吱呀”声。他抹了把脸，警觉地扭过头，却在一片白皑皑的水雾中看见草薙的身影。

“你……”

八神惊得正想转身质问，对方却比他速度更快，从背后将他拦腰抱住。他嫌弃地皱了皱眉，看着将脑袋搁在他肩上的无赖青年，恶狠狠地问道：“你怎么进来的？”

“用钥匙。”

虽然将门锁上，但钥匙放在床头柜的抽屉里，没想到居然被这小子给翻了出来。他一边在心中决定等会儿就将钥匙丢掉，一边嘴上继续问道：“你想干什么？”

“我想干什么，你还不明白吗？”

草薙说完，伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳廓。暧昧的语调，炙热的眼神，挑逗的举动，被这样对待，八神不禁觉得羞耻万分，脸也有些烫了。但他继续装出很生气的模样，挣脱草薙的怀抱，转过身命令道：“出去。”

他伸手推了草薙一把，然而只让两人的距离拉开了半条手臂的长度，下一秒草薙就搂着他的腰，将他的身体拉进怀里。

“进来了怎么可能轻易出去。”

草薙微笑着看着眼前这个比自己高出一厘米的男人。红色头发湿哒哒的正滴着水，全部被撩到了头顶上，这也是他第一次如此清晰地看见平时被刘海遮住的另一只眼睛。

“你为什么要留这种发型呢？明明你的眼睛是那么漂亮。”

他用力将八神推到墙角。受墙的阻力，在背刚顶上去的瞬间八神不由得曲了下膝盖，身高一下子就降低了，草薙便趁机吻上他的眼睛。眼皮变得黏糊糊，是因为沾上了唾液。八神不敢睁开那只被舔过的眼睛，只能用另一只瞪视着身前的草薙。草薙进来时已经脱掉了衣服，因此此刻两人的皮肤正紧紧贴合在一起。对方滚烫的体温传导过来，惹得他不由得心跳加快，下体也慢慢兴奋起来。草薙将手掌搁在他的臀上，深深吻住他的唇。

亲吻，是最好的放松方式。草薙的舌头撬开八神的牙齿，探进去主动勾起对方的舌头与他交缠。当他俩彼此交换着津液时，八神已经忘却方才的紧张，不知不觉慢慢将双手攀上对方的肩膀，搂着脖子纵情湿吻。他的性器已昂首挺立，草薙的男根也同样勃起。两人的龟头顶在一起，相互摩擦出美妙的感觉。被这种感觉吸引，八神竟主动扭起挺翘的屁股，让摩擦变得更为激烈。草薙感受到他身体的摆动，用手指摸索着探到那个洞穴，缓缓地捅了进去。

“嗯……”

后穴突然有异物侵入，八神的喉咙情不自禁发出奇怪的声音。草薙松开嘴，用舌尖挑断连在两人之间的涎水，转而用牙齿啃啮起八神的脖颈。雪白的肌肤上，很快就烙下了一个个红印。

“你的后庭，把我的指头吃得好紧。”草薙在他耳边低语着，“现在，我能很清楚地听见你在喘气。这么快就受不了了吗？”

“京，你这混蛋……”

“我喜欢听你叫我的名字，如果不加上后面那句就更好了。”

说罢草薙抬起埋在八神颈间的脑袋，直起身抓住对方肩膀，将其身体转了过去。为了使肌肤不贴上冰冷的瓷砖，八神用手撑着墙。他背对草薙，扭头望向镜子看见弯成S状的自己。这种姿态，让后穴不得不暴露出来，瞬间他感到羞耻万分。更要命的是，此时草薙正低头盯着他最私密的部位看。

“看什么看啊！想插就赶紧进来啊！”

他习惯性地出言挑衅，说出口才发现这种情况下讲这种话等于是自讨苦吃。然而后悔也来不及了，他从镜子里看到身后的草薙露出了得意的笑容。

“没想到你这么急着想要，那这回决不能弄疼你。”

花洒还在往外喷射热水，保持浴室里的温暖，但是这样做很浪费。草薙伸手关掉龙头，然后取过架子上的身体乳，将乳液一点一点挤在八神的屁股上。白色的粘稠液体，一坨坨趴在圆润的肉团曲面上，就像那种东西。接着，草薙不是用手，而是用下体蹭着八神，将那些乳液推开。目睹这一切，八神感到既害羞又兴奋，却又如着了魔般无法挪开视线，只能注视着自己任由草薙玩弄。草薙停下摆动的下体，开始上手。他狠狠地抓起八神左右两个臀瓣，用力捏了捏，手指便陷进弹软的肉里。松开后，这极品的美尻还夸张地抖了三抖。他饶有兴致地观察着这一切，用手指摸了摸菊花附近，说道：“这里也给你涂到了，现在滑溜溜的很好进喔。”

“你废话还真多……”

“既然你不喜欢废话那我就直接进了。”

八神还没抱怨完，草薙就已经提枪进入战斗。阴茎很快就滑了进来，快到八神还没来得及体会肛门被撑开的感觉，龟头已经顶到了最深处。他从未体验过如此顺畅的插入，不禁好奇地问草薙道：“你是不是在你的鸡巴上也抹了身体乳？”

“你忘了我刚才用它蹭过你吗？”草薙一边摆动着腰肢，一边又往掌心里加了点身体乳，“顺便就被润滑了，何需另外抹呢？不过，你的前面倒是没有抹到。”

说着他搓了搓手，将身体乳铺在整个手掌上，然后用布满乳液的手握住八神阴茎，开始上下撸动。有了滑溜溜的触感，手活也变得跟以前不一样。八神忍不住发出了呻吟。

“哈……京……”

与平时凶狠的声音不同，此刻的八神变得温柔许多。草薙用右手套弄着他的龟头，左手顺着腹部一路摸上去，直到碰到乳头才停下。这个过程中，身体乳涂遍了八神的身前。乳液与肌肤上未拭去的水珠混合，水份不易挥发，黏糊糊的感觉便久久不能散去。八神觉得这种滑腻的感觉很难受，草薙却很享受，肆意揉着他的胸，用两指捏着乳尖。不行，滑溜溜的皮肤相互摩擦好色情！八神险些叫出声。他咬着下嘴唇，锁紧眉头，憋住体内蠢蠢欲动的冲动。草薙两只手分别挑逗着他体外的两个敏感点，下身又在不断撞击体内的前列腺。八神被顶得跟着草薙的节奏晃动起身子，捋到脑后的头发也因此散开，披到脸上。潮湿的发丝贴着面颊，草薙见了，伸出舌头拨开那些头发，轻轻咬在齿间。

“呜……”

八神的表情看上去很痛苦，实际是因为快感快要超出所能承受的范围，变得难以忍受。他斜眼瞥了眼一旁的镜子，已经完全被水汽覆盖，看不见映在上面的影像。草薙捕捉到他的视线，在他耳边戏谑地问道：“你就这么想看自己被干的样子吗？”

这垃圾京……他正准备骂出口，草薙却抬起右手抹去镜面上的水雾。掌心残留的乳液沾了上去，现在八神是可以看见自己了，但玻璃上被拉出一道道白色的痕迹，使影像笼罩上一层朦胧的滤镜，把整个氛围都搞得别样迷情。

“你倒是看得很起劲嘛！”

草薙故意拔出阴茎，用它拍打着八神的臀瓣。噼啪作响的声音，在小小的空间里回荡，显得尤为响亮。八神的阴茎忍不住抖动了一下。不行，为什么光是听到这种声音身体都会兴奋起来？他回头望了下自己撅起的屁股，看到草薙正用老二磨蹭他的股沟。湿亮的龟头，一下子冒出，又一下子没入股间。淫荡的抽动，使他联想到身体被插的感觉。

“你这变态……”

他轻轻骂了句，草薙却笑道：“看得这么认真的你，也很变态哦！想等着看我是怎么进去的吗？”

“啰哩吧嗦的……”

八神不满地挺直身板，将身体转过来面对草薙。草薙还不明白他准备做什么，他就已经抬起一脚，将其搁在草薙肩头上，然后用手握住对方的阴茎，引导着往自己的后庭那儿送。

“大冬天光着身子在浴室里做这种事，你以为我受得了？速战速决！”

“那就打开热水冲啊。”

“太浪费了！”

“怎么？比起被操，你现在更担心的是水费吗？”

草薙眯起了眼睛，露出坏心眼的笑。八神勾着脚将他往自己身边拉了拉，主动将老二塞进体内，然后边扭着腰肢边抱怨道：“可是说好的房租你还没交。”

“我这不是正准备交吗？”

草薙抱住八神的大腿，开始自己用力顶胯。站立一字马的体位，需要很好的柔韧度才能做到，而八神看上去对此十分得心应手。草薙不由得夸赞道：“明明拥有这么结实的身材，一身看上去就很刚硬的肌肉，没想到你的身段居然跟女人一样柔软。我真是太喜欢你了，庵。”

被突然叫了名字，八神不由得大惊失色。他瞪大双眼望着草薙，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你刚才说什么？”

“我说我喜欢你，庵。”

突然的表白，让他不禁羞红了脸。但下一秒他立刻装出凶巴巴的模样，瞪着草薙不满地叫道：“有谁会在这种时候表白啊！”

“但是你很喜欢不是吗？”草薙奋力撞击着他，将他又推回了墙上，“刚才叫你名字的时候，你的下面紧紧地收缩了哦，绞得我的鸡巴好想射在里面。”

“色情狂……”

八神的话还没说完，嘴就被草薙堵上。草薙抱着他的脑袋，又给予了一个深吻。两人的舌头彼此交融，下体也结合在一起。合二为一的感觉，令八神为此沉沦。阴茎一下又一下隔着肠子凿击着G点，让他感到尾椎骨那边传来一股异样，同时自己的下体也麻痒难耐，不停颤抖着想要发泄。

“唔……”

他想大呼一声自己快不行了，却发现嘴巴发不出声，只能用喉咙挤出婉转的呻吟。他闭紧了双眼，挺了挺腰，汹涌的洨汁就这样喷射出来，大部分飙溅在草薙的腹肌上。在下一秒，他感到后庭内塞的那玩意也抖动了几下，突然往身体最深处奋力一冲，然后将大量的精液注入了他的体内。他本能地收缩了一下括约肌，瞬间达到了前列腺高潮，凝聚在尾椎骨那边的异样也一下子扩散开来，遍布整个盆腔。那种又麻又酸又热的感觉，令他下半身不禁失去力气，搭在草薙肩上的腿也慢慢滑下。只见他双腿一软，很自然地倒在了草薙怀里。刚发泄完欲望的草薙此刻心情大好，温柔地轻抚着八神的背，在他耳边低语道：“这是我过的最好的一个生日。和你在一起真的很开心，庵。”

“嗯……”

八神还没从高潮的余韵中走出来，只能这样勉强应着，草薙便自顾自地继续说下去：“而且房租也交了。不知道这点‘精费’还够吗？不够的话，我还可以再射你一发。”

“不，还是别了……”

“是吗？那待会儿可别说不够哦……”

草薙说着，打开水龙头，开始为八神清洗身体。被水冲刷，头脑稍微恢复了清醒，可下半身还是酸软无力。八神靠在草薙怀里，感受着对方的心跳，这时才明白草薙白天说过晚上交房租可以省掉一笔礼物钱是什么意思。原来这家伙，把他的身体当作了生日礼物。

真是的，和这家伙一起生活，真是贴钱又卖身。八神心里有很多埋怨想要发泄出来，但看着一脸乐呵的寿星，他选择了沉默。也罢，先享受一下寿星的搓澡服务吧。他闭上眼，露出了难得一见的安详微笑。


End file.
